The First Time
by Aliyah-7
Summary: There's a first time for everything, right? Here it is: the first time Six saw Holiday, and the first time Holiday thought of Six of something more than a co-worker. I will add Rex too if you want! Read & Review, please!  Subtle Holix
1. Chapter 1

**H**i, everyone**!**

Well, here it is the fanfic I promised! I'm sorry if it took me a few days, school was killing me and two days ago I got sick, I haven't go to school (thanks to God becuase I am not ready for the rest of my exams). Anyways, I hope you like this fic, I consider it my _masterpiece. _I used the song You're beautiful by James Blunt to write this. At first I wanted to put the lyrics on the fic but the story has a will of its own and, well, here it is now. (It's not that much related to the song and yet I think it's good).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The First Time<strong>

It was a grey day outside of Providence. The people were running in every direction, some of them were carrying heavy stuff and others were trying to form a group to start a tour for the newbies that were coming today. Since Providence was, yet, a new organization, it was quite a caos every time new equipment arrived.

But Six didn't mind, he had plenty of time to analyze his current situation thanks to that.

He was looking at the disorder from the narrow second floor hallway that connected the two ends of the base. It was quite an advantageous position and, the best, he wouldn't be bothered by anyone in there. He was leaning on the railing, arms crossed as his gaze was focused on his partner down there. He looked insanely mad for the fact that, after three months of search of a half-mutated girl she was going to be locked down in special cage because her sister, according to what his partner had told him, made a deal with Providence to work with them in exchange of her sister's safety. And since his partner was crazy for killing those mutants, the idea of keeping them one, alive, sounded like a grenade exploiting in the battlefield.

But that wasn't of his concern; unlike his partner, White, he wasn't a mutant hunter.

He wasn't like them at all, actually. His life was, technically, perfect before the nanite event. He had his teammates in where, even when they used to quarrel a lot, they shared one thing in common: they were deadly people and all of them trained by the same person, One.

For Six, One was more than a mentor, a father. He had picked him up from the streets when he was twelve, and ever since then he had trained him to be one of the six most deadly persons in the world. One always expected from him to be his successor, but after finding the rest of the team, One discovered Six's weak point. His eyes.

He had expressive eyes, just like the rest of the world. The problem was that Six was an open book if you stared at him long enough. One, to help Six, gave him a pair of glasses, dark green glasses, and those glasses became his weakness; his enemies just needed one lucky punch right to his face and the glasses would break and reveal Six's true feelings, which, in a battle, must be avoided at any cost.

One took care of him like no one did, and Six could see, with pleasure, that One treated him in a different way than the rest. It was like a special bow tied them together, a bow that nothing would break apart.

The day that everything changed, it was called, the day of the nanite event; it hadn't been different from many others, aside for the event itself. For four months things worked just fine for everyone, but Six noted that One was acting different. Every time the mission was related to these new creatures – these mutants – One refused to let them do the job. Six, worried at his mentor's strange behavior, decided to find out the truth and, thanks to his skills, he succeeded.

His mentor, his father, the man who took him from the street and saved his life from being a total waste was slowly turning into a mutant. The symptoms had slowly started to arise, his skin was redder, his facial expression looked disturbed and his eyes had a small tint of yellow.

Once the rest of the team learned the truth, they tried to help him. But since there was no known cure until the moment, they started to lose hope.

Six didn't.

He promised to One that he would find a cure for him, he promised him that he would bring him back at any cost. And, determined to fulfill his promise, Six disappeared from the mercenaries' world for a month.

And now, he was in Providence.

It was some kind of organization created to find a cure to this nanite disaster and destroy this mutant menace. Six didn't like the idea of joining to some kind of police force but, for One, he would do anything. And after he showed to be suitable for the job, he was hired as a special force of Providence.

It had been a month already since the day he joined, and six months since the nanite event occurred, and the cure was nowhere to be seen yet.

But Six hadn't lost hope. He had joined to Providence with the only purpose of find a cure, and even if Providence itself couldn't develop it, he knew that he would learn of it in there. He was in an advantageous position by working with them, he admitted to himself.

Six watched his partner leave, furious as he had tried to convince the head of the operation to give a second thought on the idea of let a mutant live. He had met White a year ago, he was a mercenary too but, of course, he was far from being a deadly person as he was.

Yet, White was a good ally for Six. It fact, it had been White who talked to him about Providence, and, once Six decided to join, White decided to go with him too. Though he had no idea of what reasons could move White to join to Providence, finding a cure was totally out of his list. White enjoyed killing those monsters, as he called them, but Six could barely survive everyday at the memory of his mentor every time he had to kill one of them.

That's why he loved days like those.

Since the base was still under construction and every week more and more recruits joined to Providence's cause, those were the type of day in where everyone would run busy all over the place, making the arrangements and giving a tour to the newbies; he, since he was a special reinforcement of Providence, was free from that duty and from many other duties that the rookies were now having troubles with.

He watched his partner leave the crowded lobby, anger all over his face, when his gaze spotted something... unusual.

It was a woman.

Six couldn't avoid but feel captivated by her beauty as he looked at her from bottom to top. She was wearing blue jeans and a sleeveless red shirt. Her clothes, that highlighted her figure, revealed the curve of her hips. She was tall, slender, but although she looked like a fragile flower, Six soon discovered that she had a strong will.

She was looking through the crowd, searching for someone. As soon as she spotted her target Six observed how she walked through the crowd and reached Dr. Fell. He was an unpleasant person, as he was obsessed with atomize every mutant he could find, but what occurred next was very pleasant for Six.

As soon as she grabbed Dr. Fell by his shoulder, the man turned around. Six saw, with a smile on his face, how the woman punched him right in the nose as soon as he turned around to face her. All the noise and the movement stopped as two soldiers grabbed the woman by her arms and stopped her from kicking the doctor.

"Where is my sister you bastard!" heard Six. She had to be the sister of the girl that would be locked away, he thought.

Dr. Fell didn't say a word to the woman but he gave an order to the two troopers that were restraining her from kicking him. The doctor disappeared between the crowd and the soldiers grabbed firmly to the woman by her arms, but before they could drag her to the closest room she released herself with a sudden maneuver.

"I can find my way by my own!" she yelled to the troopers before turn around and leave.

Six had just one second to look at her eyes; her so determined and sparkling green eyes.

He had seen many women coming into Providence, most of them with the idea of saving their families, protecting the weak and such. But he had never seen a woman like her joining Providence. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman that had walked into the facilities.

He followed her with his gaze as his mind was already daydreaming about her black long hair waving at the air. He considered himself quite a wooer with the ladies, but that was in the past. It had been before joining Providence, before the nanite event, it had been when he lived not caring a thing about the world and enjoying his life. Ever since he promised himself that he would find the cure he had not think about ladies or having fun (to his own style) not even for a minute.

Until now.

He couldn't avoid it! He hadn't expected to see such a beauty walking through some sort of military base. He watched her lay on a wall and look at everyone passing in front of her. She didn't belong to that place that was for sure.

Even when she looked lost and, for what he could tell, in the same situation as him, he decided to not involve with anyone during his time in Providence. After all, he had come to there with one purpose and that was finding a cure. She was beautiful, he had to admit, but One had taught him how to be professional if the situation required it and, from Six's point of view, it was necessary this time.

He gave a last look at her just to realize that now she was looking into his direction.

His skin tensed but it was just for a second as his mind told him that there was no way she could tell if he was looking at her or not, thanks to the glasses. He looked her from the bottom to the top once more, just to keep a memory of her. He didn't expect to see her again, even when it seemed like they would work in the same building. All Providence soldiers used a mask so he would easily forget her.

She turned around, at last, and went back to focus her gaze on the soldiers passing in front of her.

"_She's hot"_ thought Six.

Bad habits die hard, huh? He had been trying to avoid that thought at any cost, but he had to admit that staring at her wasn't the best of his strategies to accomplish his goal; anyways, it didn't matter. Thinking about her made him feel, somehow, more human. Maybe she could become his escape route every time he felt depressed, if her eyes made him forget about his current worries, her memory could perfectly make his life lighter.

But he had to be careful.

One thing was to use her to keep himself steady, and the other was feel so comfortable with her memory to the point of make a mistake. He couldn't, he shouldn't, by any circumstance, get close to her. He had to keep himself professional; his mentor was his highest priority now.

He finally stood up, as the strength to move finally came to his limbs.

He wouldn't fall for her, he hadn't fall for any woman, ever. He would just use her memory whenever he felt overwhelmed by his worries, nothing else. Though he doubted he would remember her for the end of the year, it would help him for the time being.

Six stared at the woman a last time (again), and observed how a soldier was now talking to her. She didn't say a word and followed him and Six watched, half relieved, as she disappeared from his sight.

He decided to leave too.

He started to walk away with a rarely seen smile on his face as he was still thinking of the beauty he had just seen today. Although he felt relieved with her memory, his mind did the best to console him by telling him that he would easily forget her and that no danger would receive if he wanted to think about her every once in a while.

Big mistake.

Six smiled for the rest of the day, but it wasn't like White noted it. His partner ranted for a month, almost, about the mutant girl, and whenever he mentioned the subject Six remembered _her_. After that, he found out that the green-eyed beauty wasn't there as a soldier but as a doctor; she was Dr. Fell's assistant, in fact. And so on, three years passed, and even when he liked to go to the medical section to see her (even if it was for a few seconds), even when he learned about her name and her habit to go and see her sister everyday, his mind made sure of tell him that he wasn't in love of her, and yet, her memory never left his mind and heart.

But he knew that nothing else would happen. He wouldn't ever talk to her, he wouldn't ever be noted by her, and he wouldn't ever have the chance to be with her. And even when this thought comforted his mind, it caused a cold in his heart.

But it was time to face the truth; he would never be with her.

-o-

_The day that Six saw Rebecca, when a later-called EVO was being disintegrated, hearing her talking about another method to end the war, made Six's heart beat of happiness as the longing desire of a cure could be discussed at last. That same day he introduced himself to Dr. Holiday, barely breathing as he had the chance to talk to her for the first time, and she told him about the possibility to find a cure. He hadn't expected to fulfill both wishes in the same day. He had never lost hope and finally, his so long wait was over. That day he had found it. It was a boy called Rex. Six was determined to keep the boy alive and, with the promise of help him to find his family; he decided to stay in Providence a little longer. He had to train the kid, help him, a promise was a promise and he wouldn't fail. But what really was kicking in his mind was those green eyes that for three years he had been thinking of. He would work with her, together; and Six thought only in that moment that __maybe__ he had fallen in love of Rebecca Holiday._

The End

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? I liked it. I know that there is few people still reading or writting Holix fanfics <em>-sigh-<em> But I won't give up, I already have two ideas that I want to work on as soon as these stupids exams finish! Meanwhile I will write them in my fanfic notebook of Gen Rex (I bought it on a shop, a friend found it for me!). Hope you have liked it, reviews are always welcome!

I apologize if some of the long paraghraps didn't make much sense, according to my spell checkers it was okay.

_See ya~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**H**i, everyone**!**

Is someone still out there reading Gen Rex fanfics? I hope so, you remember I said I had a few ideas? well, they died, but I saw someone added this to their alert list so I felt forced to write something else, so here you go~. It's similar to The First Time (which is why I'm uploading this as the second chapter), I based this on the song Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams, I hope you like it and you don't find it too depressing, as for me, some of the feelings comes from the bottom of my heart, this weekend has been horrible.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The first time, part II<strong>

"Doc, I'm scared" whispered the tan skinned boy as he was lying in a metallic bed, ready to start the horrifying process of overloaded nanites extraction.

By all response, Holiday inclined to kiss Rex's forehead.

"Don't worry, we will be here when you wake up." she promised to the kid, a sad smile across her lips and melancholy look on her eyes.

Rex believed in her words with all his heart and, seconds later, he was full asleep.

She let go a sigh of relief after seeing the kid asleep. She was too sad, too depressed to keep her emotions deep inside down like she used to do. The silent process of extraction wasn't her specialty, but considering Providence had just achieved this new weapon, as they called him, she had to do it; Providence was short of personal to treat Rex and, so far, she was who knew the most about him.

She checked every step twice, just in case, and once the process was over, all she had to do was wait for the extraction to complete. She took a blanket she had brought to the room and covered Rex with it. That way he wouldn't feel cold while asleep.

Holiday left the room, hoping that he would have nice dreams this time; the first time they had brought Rex it had been an emergency and when he woke up the kid had claimed to have a nightmare. Holiday would never forget his pale face and his horror expression as he almost jumped from the bed, fear running through his veins.

She walked through the corridors until she reached the last door. She opened it and took a quick glance to the inside, making sure that there was nobody else in there. It was the cafeteria, most probably, judging by the picnic tables. Holiday walked inside and closed the door behind her; she didn't want anyone to find her, though the only person aside of her and Rex in there was agent Six.

He was quite a mystery for her, and sometimes he even managed to become somehow intriguing to her eyes; yet, he was a man of really few words and he didn't seem like the affective or expressive type of guy, the only connection they shared was Rex, making their relationship be completely and extremely professional.

She sat on the bench next to the only window of the entire base and untied the bun at the top of her head; feeling her hair falling down to her shoulders released some of the tension she was carrying. She turned around to look to the outside through the window; it had to be pretty thick to not let the icy cold get inside, but she had to admit it had been a good idea; the view of the pale night as the snow was softly blowing was something relaxing. It reminded her of her happy days as a teenager with her sister, Beverly.

Though Holiday was older than Beverly by almost twelve years, she shared a special connection with her little sister; Holiday had protected her from every danger she could and, with time, Beverly became her best friend, her only real friend in fact.

She was a good girl back then, good grades at school, responsible, but she was too shy and her classmates didn't share her ideas of a future so she always remained alone during the entire high school. Yet, as any girl of her age, she had a certain crush during high school, and seeing how he invited to the Prom to the most popular girl broke her heart; good thing her little was waiting at home to cheer her up. Yup, they had a great time playing that night.

After that, Holiday had decided to do the military service for a year; considering her dad had started from a soldier to a general, she wanted to follow his steps and become stronger, since he always wanted to have a boy, all she wanted was to please her family and make them happy.

That year she found out what she really wanted to be, a doctor.

She learned how to protect herself, how to fire a gun, and how to remain in calm in dangerous situations, but seeing and thinking of the worst cases scenarios had convinced her that she didn't want to be the one who fired the gun but the doctor that would safe the life of the injured person. She didn't want to kill, no, she wanted to live, and let other people live too.

She hadn't been happier in her entire life the day she came back. Her sister was waiting her with a toothy grin and her eyes full of tears. That night, as they used to be before she left, they shared the entire night talking, catching up with each other's life.

For next year, Holiday entered into the med school, determined to be a doctor.

It took her time, sleep and lot of sacrifice but she made it; she was just twenty two when she was already going for her third PhD. Her family was proud of her, same her teachers, the entire school knew that she would be a great doctor, and that she would become famous in no time.

But that didn't happen.

The nanite event occurred, and with it, all her dreams and projects slowly started to vanish.

At first, it was her best chance to do a new discovery, and immediately she started to study the phenomenon. But then she realized something.

She had been so focused on her research that she hadn't noticed her sister's strange behavior. Beverly wasn't being the same, she was quieter, and she was spending more time in her room, with the curtains closed. It had been three months since the nanite event when Holiday noticed that her sister was mutating with those nanite things that had spread across the world.

"_Rebecca... I must... tell you something..." _Those had been her words, her voice trembling as Beverly had decided to confess to her sister what was happening with her.

Holiday wouldn't ever forget the sound of her voice and the tone she used to pronounce her name. She had been scared, of what? Of her? Maybe. Beverly was scared that she wouldn't love her anymore if she knew what was wrong with her, but Holiday hugged her sister tightly as tears were falling down her cheeks. That day, both packed her stuff and ran away from town. It was the only way to keep Beverly safe from this new organization: Providence.

They had a certain policy with mutants: contain or _kill_. Rebecca would rather die than let her sister be caged far from her, or worse, be killed. For three months, they remained safe, but then Providence finally cornered them.

Her sister was held captive, and Rebecca decided to make a deal. In exchange for her sister safety she would work with them. At first, this wasn't a worthy deal, but after the Committee found out of her excellent grades and her advances research, she was accepted as Dr. Fell's assistant.

Rebecca remained caged the facilities, meanwhile her sister was caged in a high security prison that was at the other end of what it looked like an arena. Holiday sneaked every night to her cage and both used to talk until dawn as they did before. At least they were caged together, and with the promise and the hope that Rebecca would find a cure for her sister.

But three years passed, and her sister's condition got worse. She could no longer go inside the cage, and there were some times in where Beverly wouldn't even recognize her. Those days were the worst for Rebecca, who was at edge of despair.

However, it is said that most important condition for a miracle to happen is faith in something that seems impossible. Well, a miracle just happened.

It had been Six. Well, to be specific, Six had brought Rex to Providence.

The kid was the cure for the EVOs, as she called them; he could cure them thanks to his ability to control the nanites. Her research wasn't entirely wrong, there was indeed a mechanism that could revert the process, and that mechanism was Rex.

Though her sister had proved to be incurable for him, Holiday hadn't lost all hope. The kid had been with them for already three months, but she had learned a lot about his nanites, and about him. Rex had made her smile in a week what she had smiled in those three years of loneliness. She cared about the boy more than anyone, by what it seemed, and she would gladly help him to escape or to ruin the walls of the entire Providence if her sister wasn't caged.

Yet, he had made her smile, and she finally felt that she could rely onto this cure, this light of hope that could heal her sister and let her be free once more.

And then, why did she feel so depressed?

The early soft blowing of the snowy wind had turned into a savage snow storm now and the sound of the wind cutting the silence of the place was enough to freeze someone, the sight wasn't lovely anymore.

She remembered her family had spent lots of winter vacations in Alaska, in a modest wooden house built by her parents when she hadn't even born. The Holiday sisters loved to go to there and ice skate during the afternoon, for night they would turn off all the lights of the house and sit next to the window to see the aurora borealis, both dreaming about touching the colors of the sky someday.

Rebecca wanted to stare at the pure sky with her sister again, at least just once.

The lights of the place started to blink, Holiday didn't bother on even look up at the lamps that were embedded to the roof, in a snow storm like this one it was normal for the light to cut, and the base was highly equipped to resist storm like these; besides, the only important thing was Rex, that's why the base had an emergency electricity source that connected with the chamber in where Rex was resting. The entire installation would be with no electricity, everything except Rex's room.

Now, with the lights off, Holiday had a better sight of the exterior; the sky had turned into a deep blue and a few stars could be seen in the distance, the white dots that were falling at high speed made the sight barely visible, but it was okay with her. Now that the lights were off, the only light she was receiving was the light of the pale moon that was coming inside through the window. It was an even more depressing view, but all she wanted was to let out that sadness, so it was okay.

Holiday was imagining her and her sister playing outside with the snow, a melancholic look in her eyes as her lips were curved into a sad smile, when she felt someone else's presence in the door, staring at her. She didn't bother in look at him; he used to do that often, though she never had the nerve to ask Six why he stared at her thinking that she didn't feel his presence.

The agent entered into the room and sat in front of her, in his right arm he was holding a cup of warm black coffee, as Holiday had understood he liked; for a moment none of them say a word, She was focused in her happy imagination, and he was busy trying to find the proper words to break the silence.

"You should rest, you look tired" said Six at last. His voice, deep and calm, though it made Rebecca's mind come back to earth, it didn't make her face him.

"I'm not tired" was her soft but cold reply. Her eyes were glittering thanks to the pale light of the moon, and, along with her loosened hair, she looked gorgeous.

Six's mind couldn't avoid but remember the first time he saw her, three years ago.

"Where did you get the coffee?" she asked, not really that interested about the answer.

"There's a coffee machine in the nursing room" he replied, staring at his coffee.

For another couple of minutes both remained in silence again. Why was he in there? She thought he didn't care that much about her problems... or anything non-work related, it was odd, not to mention that he had decided to be talkative (if you can say that) just when all she wanted was silence.

"Do you want some?" offered Six, in a way to break the silence.

"Is not the warmness I'm looking for" was her cold and heartless reply.

She didn't want to be rude with him; she knew she might regret it later. But he had caught her in a bad mood, in a terrible mood actually, and being there, interrupting her depressive line of thoughts, hadn't been the agent's best idea, though he hadn't done with that intention, or so she thought.

"What about your sister?" Six dared to say.

Holiday's eyes grew bigger for an instant before frowning, her eyes filled with melancholy changed into a furious look, but she didn't face him yet. The smile on her lips had erased, now he had just hit a nerve.

"Did your blood-thirsty partner told you about her?" she bitterly replied. The happy dream of her sister and her playing in the snow had vanished.

"Partially" was his stoic reply. He didn't feel offended for the insult about White, he had indeed acted like a blood-thirsty mercenary, at least until he became the only nanite-free person in the world.

"The rest I've seen it by my own" he added.

Holiday stood up, anger clearly all over her face. She slammed the table as hard as she could and stared at the agent, frowning. Her eyes were sparkling of anger and frustration; she was obviously hurt for his comment, and for its meaning.

"You have no right to see Beverly! You heard me!" She stared at him, hoping that he would argue about it so she could keep yelling at him until all her pain could go away but he didn't even flinch.

She kept the eye contact for a moment, though she wasn't sure if he was looking at her through those sunglasses he always was wearing, but the guy didn't move at all. She shut her eyes closed and took a deep breath to avoid the tears that wanted to come out. How could he be so heartless? What had she done to him that he seemed to be so cold towards her? Did he hate her for the incident that occurred the day he brought Rex? Did he hate for what happened to his partner? Did he-?

"I haven't seen her" he said at last, cutting down Rebecca's currently line of thoughts.

Her teary eyes opened in surprise and she sat again in front of him, wanting to hear what did he meant then.

"I've seen you going inside everyday" he said, this time facing her. He had to be looking at her, thought Holiday; why else would he face her? His expression was still calm, eyebrows half frowned and expressionless lips; it was hard to tell his emotions, but she could tell one thing, he was being honest.

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

"You're not the only one who wants that cure, doctor" he answered.

For a moment both remained in silence, looking at each other. Holiday lowered her gaze and realized just then that the day he brought Rex he had trusted in her for a reason, they were in the same situation.

"I'm... sorry" she managed to say, not looking at him as warm tears wanted to come out again.

She was a proud woman, she didn't want to anyone to see her crying like that. She had always tried to look strong in front of the world, with the hope that they would fear her and run away; but feeling Six's presence, feeling his eyes staring at her, made her feel even more vulnerable. She wanted to cry, and she couldn't because he was in there.

"What if... what if there's no cure?" she said, her voice trembling and her eyes focused again on the sight that the window offered. The storm had ceased, but the snow was still falling and the wind was still blowing strongly, at least now the sight was clearer, same as the sky.

Six didn't respond to her comment, but, if she had looked at him, she could have seen how his expression had slightly softened. It was a possibility, but hearing it from her, who had optimistically talked about a cure, was somehow distressing.

"I have managed myself to remain strong all these years but... I just can't take it any longer!" and with those last words she burst into tears.

All her efforts had been unsuccessful, and the only known cure couldn't do anything for her, how would she remain steady when the cure she had been waiting for had proved to be worthless for her sister? Rex was a good kid, and certainly would make happy to lots of people, but she wouldn't be between them, not at least in the way she wanted.

Six watched her cry, her face buried in her arms that were lying on the table. He understood her pain, during his first half year in Providence he had felt as desperate as her, those months had been the longest, but he had found a way keep the bad thoughts away; maybe it was time to share the secret with her, she seemed in need of it.

"I know a way" he said. His calm but deep sounding voice made Holiday raise her gaze to look at him. Her eyes were all teary and the traces of the previous tears were still marked on her checks, but she didn't care now, she was interested in what he had just said.

"What?" she asked, not sure that she had heard correctly.

"I know a way to make the wait bearable" he replied. Holiday straightened herself and stared at him, anxious for knowing the secret that could safe her from despair.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Find an escape route" was all he said. Holiday stared at him for a few seconds, not understanding the exactly meaning of what he had said. Six, on the other hand, broke the eye contact with her and took a sip of his already cold coffee. Holiday turned around again to think about the agent's words.

"You mean a distraction?" she said after a few minutes of hard reflection. She was facing at him again, but he was looking to the outside.

"Yes" he replied, not looking at her.

Holiday remained in silence, thinking about his words. Rex used to take half of her time, he made her laugh and worry about him at the same time, but it wasn't enough. She needed something else aside him, she need something, _someone_, who could make her smile and have nice dreams instead of those heartbreaking thoughts of a hopeless future as a permanent doctor of Providence.

"But don't let it confuse you" he warned her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, this was a side of him she never thought it existed, but was nice to have someone to talk; she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Forget what you're fighting for and you're finished; bear that in mind" he said as he stood up to leave. Holiday looked at him in surprise, but he was right. She could use something to distract herself, but she couldn't afford herself to lose her objectivity, the cure had to be her top priority.

"Where are you going?" she asked, she still wanted to talk with him about so many other things... but maybe she shouldn't push him that hard, after all, he had come by his own to see her and even gave her an advice, she shouldn't be asking for more.

"I'm going to see Rex, you should rest, doctor" he told her as he started to walk towards the door.

"Rebecca" she said, as a signal to stop him that he understood perfectly, yet, he didn't turn around to face her.

"My father called me by my full name when I was being stubborn... I didn't realize I was being like that until now... thank you" she said the last, looking at him with her shinny green eyes and a smile across her lips. Now, that was more like herself.

Six remained at the door but he moved his head to see her expression through the corner of his eye. She was smiling like usual and that was a good signal.

"You're good, Rebecca" he said, "Don't give up so easily. You don't know who might be relying on you" and with those last words, he left the room.

Holiday remained in her seat, thinking about his comment. Had he give her a compliment or had he spoke from his heart? Did he really consider her good at her work? Holiday remained in silence, looking at the exterior, the snow was falling slowly and the wind was calm once more, the sky was clear and, far away, close to the mountains, it could be seen how the sun would arrive shortly. The few stars that were shinning were telling to her to keep doing her best, not everything was lost after all. She smiled to herself as she was looking at the clear sky.

Maybe she had been wrong about Six, he was still a man of few words and a bit expressionless, but he wasn't a cold person, just a bit distant. But he had proved to have a warm feeling inside his heart, and that was something Rebecca wasn't used to see in Providence soldiers. She couldn't call him a friend, not yet, but he was definitely something more than a partner; he used to go and see her, and sometimes he even dared to ask her a few things before leaving. He was a total mystery... well, what she needed now was a distraction, as Six himself suggested, right? He would become her escape route. He was quiet, and handsome, he was a good candidate to spend her free time thinking about, right?

Holiday stood up, a smile across her lips, she was determined to discover the mystery that agent Six kept. Well, she had something to start with; he had said he also needed the cure. Maybe she should start from there.

She looked at the sky a last time, still smiling, she would find the cure for her sister and for Six, and for whoever who needed. After all, a doctor's duty is to safe as many as they can.

She went to sleep to the nursing room, feeling better than in years that night. Though the blankets would barely cover her from the cold, it was better than nothing, she was trying to fall asleep when she felt footsteps outside the room. Quickly she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She felt how the intruder opened the door and walked towards her bed; though she wanted to, she didn't open her eyes and kept her breath under control. The next thing she felt was how something warm was being placed on her. The footsteps started to sound in the contrary direction this time; she was about to open her eyes when she heard Six's voice from the door.

"Good night, Rebecca" said Six before closing the door.

"Good night, Six" she whispered as she covered with his coat that he had gently lent to her. He was a total gentleman, she had to admit. And, above all else, he had made her smile, and that was something that really few men in the world had managed to do.

-o-

_Ever since then, both became quite closer, Six had started to call her 'Holiday' instead of doctor. And she had stopped calling him 'agent'. Though they were pretty much different in their way of think and act, the few but important things they shared in common were of great help every time they argued (mostly about Rex), a year passed, and Holiday didn't note until then that maybe the agent had become something more than a distraction for him. She had been in love before, but that had been in high school, nothing serious, nothing real. Was it, this time, really love? Or just her imagination in love of someone she had built to escape from reality? Time would tell, and certainly it did._

* * *

><p>The End! well, what do you think? this is like <span>The First Time<span> Holiday thought of Six of something more than a co-worker in charge of Rex. Hope you review soon and if you want (just let me know) I can write The First Time for Rex, I already have an idea in mind and, if you like it, I will start writting it and you guys might see it in a few weeks (sorry, schools is keeping me busy).

_See ya~!_


End file.
